DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): The objective of this proposal is to understand the molecular mechanisms involved in methylation dependent transcriptional repression. In vertebrates, methylated DNA is generally ordered into transcriptionally inactive repressive chromatin structures. Methylation patterns change during the course of early development. However, alterations in normal methylation status may have disastrous consequences. Xenopus laevis is the ideal organism for studying events and components involved in methylation-dependent silencing. It provides a wealth of endogenous proteins for biochemical approaches as well as an established development from embryo to adult. My long term goal is to establish myself as an independent researcher. I would like my lab to focus on studying the roles of chromatin and methylation in gene regulation through development.